While the Internet provides a plethora of opportunities for online transactions, there remains a need for physical contact and exchange. Accordingly, many people still prefer to give and to receive physical cards for special social events (housewarmings, weddings, new babies, etc.). In the past such cards have often been accompanied with a gift. For example, a card celebrating a new child may also include clothing, toys, etc. While such physical cards retain the warmth of interpersonal contact, they lack the versatility of online gift exchanges.
Accordingly, there exists a need for systems and methods facilitating the physical exchange of cards while also permitting the creation and redemption of online gifts. Such redemption must be securely provided to ensure that the physical card is not intercepted by a third party and redeemed inappropriately.